


The Day I Told You I Loved You

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brinker finds out something he shouldn't, and Finny and Gene need to learn how to shut the door. Character death at the end. Sort of skips around a bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Told You I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda (HPontopoftheworld)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amanda+%28HPontopoftheworld%29).



> first published 2009

I couldn't believe what I'd done… I'd deliberately jounced the limb that had caused Finny to fall out of the tree and now he was back; I had to own up to it in a way that would make Finny believe it was true. I had to make sure that Finny knew that I’d meant to kill him. Even though I loved him.

"Gene, what are you doing just standing there in the door way?" Finny asked me, his crystal blue eyes looked up at me from underneath the blonde curls of his hair.

"Nothing… just…. Nothing… it's great… great that you're back I mean," I cursed myself; I couldn't even from a coherent sentence. Great. This really didn't bode well for me.

"Yeah, I think so too, what are you doing about sports Gene?"

"Well, I was assistant crew manager…"

"Crew manager?"

"Yeah, _assistant_ crew manager,"

"That's all?" His voice was accusatory and disappointed.

"Well, and then I was going to…"

"Gene! Oh! Finny! You're back!" It was Brinker. "So, Gene, are you going to enlist with me tomorrow like we had planned?" He asked, totally ignoring Finny who was sitting over on his bed.

"You were going to enlist tomorrow?" Finny asked, his eyes widened in horror.

"Well of course he was," Brinker said impatiently, "You remember right?"

"Well, I was going to enlist but I don't think I am anymore." I said quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finny smile.

"What?" Brinker yelped. "You said you were going to enlist with me!"

"Well, now I've changed my mind."

"You bastard! You promised!"

"Well now I've changed my mind." I said and then Brinker stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"You sure told him!" Finny said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I did…"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gene," Finny moaned. I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes. It was 2:00 in the morning. Finny, as far as I could tell was still asleep, until he sat up in bed and looked in my direction, only then did I realize that he was awake. "Gene, I didn't realize you were awake." I thought I saw his face get a shade darker. Against, my better judgment, I got up and walked over to him.

"Are you all right?" I murmured as my hand reached out and started stroking his hair.

"Mm… that feels nice….."

"Really?"

"Mhmm,"

Before even I knew what I was doing, I had swung myself up onto the bed so I was on top of him. "Do you really…?" Finny started.

I leaned in close, maybe a little too close, but he didn't back away, "I love you," I whispered, and then his lips were on mine, his breath hot in my mouth, my world exploding in bliss. Our clothes were raining down around us as we torn them off, wanting to get closer, closer than was humanly possible. And then, we had done it. Expressed our love for each other, and we both fell asleep wrapped around each other in blissful peace. Our own separate peace.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You get all your facts Brinker! Every last fucking one!" Finny yelled. This whole mock-trial was stupid, pointless. It was unnecessary. I had never seen Finny so mad before as he was now when he ran from the room. I got up and ran after him. Brinker chased after me. "Where do you think you're going Forrester?" he called after me.

I whirled around, "I'm going after my best friend, what's it to you?"

"I know, I know," He had this wild look in his eye. Finny had stopped at the top of the stairs and I backed up to stand next to him. "I know what the two of you did." That was all he said. That was all he needed to say. He _knew._ How? Did it really matter? Finny was even angrier, if that was possible.

"Why you! That was personal!" Finny shouted.

"Personal? Really, next time, if you want to keep it _personal_ you should learn how to close the door."

"How dare you!" Finny shouted.

"No, how dare you," as Brinker spoke he approached Finny, whose natural instinct was to back away from him. Brinker caught hold of Finny's shoulders and started to shake him, but Finny's foot was on the step below him and it threw them both off balance. They both went tumbling down the stairs with resounding crashes.

"Finny!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're dead." Dead. Gone. Finished. No more. Ceasing to exist. That was it. This was the end. My world came crashing down on me. I couldn't take it. This was all my fault. In my room I knew for a fact that Finny always kept a knife under his bed. That was where I went, under his bed for the knife. It was there. The long dagger like one that Leper always wanted to use for counting the rings on the trees.

But that wasn't the purpose it served now. I held it up to my chest. "Goodbye," I whispered, to whom, I don't know. But at the last moment, before I plunged the knife through my heart, I could've sworn that I heard Leper yell "Gene!" the same way I screamed Finny's name during his last moments before it all went black and I joined Finny once more.

 


End file.
